A Twisted Cinderella Story
by xMissWeasley11x
Summary: Bella goes over to the Cullen's to have a movie night. Right at the end of Cinderella, she falls asleep. Watch what happens when her dreams turn into a twisted version of Cinderella! In dream: All Human. Co-written by Lauren.
1. Chapter One

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my bedroom when I heard a trilling sound. It was the tiny silver cell phone Edward had given me. I picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella!" Alice's high voice said through the phone. "You're coming over tonight! I already called Charlie, and he said it was alright. We're going to watch movie and everything!"

I groaned. I really hoped they wouldn't give me makeovers or dress me up or anything. Alice and Rosalie knew I hated being primped with a burning passion.

"Did I mention the whole family's going to be there?" Alice said. I perked up at that thought. With Edward there, Alice and Rosalie wouldn't force me to be their Barbie doll!!

"Sure, Alice. I'll be right over." I said, then hung up the phone. I changed into a set of comfy, baby blue sweats, grabbed my keys and headed out the door to my truck. I climbed in and put the key into the ignition, my car roaring to life. I carefully backed out onto the street and rove to my home away from home.

I walked into the Cullen household and smiled. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were playing a card game on the floor, and Alice was crouched down looking through the movies.

"GO FISH!!" Emmett yelled. He could get very competitive playing this game. i stepped into the living room and watched my future siblings play. I looked up and around, wondering where Edward was. Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. I looked up into Edward's beautiful, angelic face.

"Hello love," his musical voice said. "Sorry I was late." He leaned down and kissed me with his soft lips. I eagerly kissed back until he pulled away, smiling my favorite crooked grin.

"That's alright," I said, a little breathless. That rush I get after he kisses me always leaves me feeling this way. We watched Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper play for a little while longer. Emmett won every single game (go figure), then we got bored.

"How about we play a little game of would you rather before the movie?" Alice suggested. Emmett, Rose, and I immediately agreed. Jasper and Edward were hesitant at first but eventually gave in.

"Ok, I'll go first." Alice said. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on me. Uh-oh.

"Bella. Would you rather call Mike Newton and tell him that you are passionately in love with him or stay away from Edward for a whole summer?"

"Call Mike Newton," I said automatically. I couldn't stand the though about being away from Edward and, by the way he tensed up next to me, I knew he couldn't either.

"Ok, um, Jasper. would you rather get a makeover from Alice or have her take you shopping for a whole new wardrobe?"

"Uh, the shopping," Jasper said. I didn't know which was worse. I guess it was a pretty crappy would you rather, since those things only seemed bad to me.

"This is getting boring! Let's play go fish!!" Emmett said eagerly. We all looked at him and yelled, "NO!!" really loudly. Emmett just pouted and started muttering something about how all cookies are magical and special in their own way.

"How about we start the movie?" Rosalie said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay, so there are three movie choices. The first is She's the Man, the second is No Reservations, and the third is Cinderella." Alice told us.

"OH, LET'S WATCH CINDERELLA!!" Emmett screamed in excitement. Alice looked at us and we nodded our heads warily. If Emmett didn't get to watch this movie, there would be a major temper tantrum coming our way.

"Alright, we'll watch Cinderella," Alice sighed. She put the movie into the DVD player and pressed play. We all sat on the couch, Emmett and Rosalie on one side, Jasper and Alice on the other. Edward and I were in the middle. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me. Just then, the music for the opening credits started and we settled in to watch the movie.

Right before Prince Charming put the slipper on Cinderella, I yawned. My eyes started to flutter closed when Edward;s sweet voice woke me.

"Do you want to go to sleep now love?" he asked me gently. I looked at him and smiled just as another yawn came on.

"No, I'm... fine." I said sleepily. My eyes started to droop closed again. I heard Edward's melodic chuckle and felt him stand up. The last thing I remembered before I drifted off to sleep was Edward sweeping me up into his arms and carrying me up to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter Two

NarratorPOV

A ragged teenager with red knees and cracked hands lay sprawled on the floor. Amongst her were two much better dressed young ladies, in extravagant garments and precious gems.

"Oh, Bellarella! Aren't you sooooo jealous of us!" The slimmer, taller of the two sneered. "We're going to see Prince Edward, and he will surely fall in love with me!" She drew out all her words, making the statement take much longer than it should. The squatter one wrapped a lock of her endless curls around her finger.

"And, like, oh my gosh, our dresses are beautiful and like... amazing, and oh my gosh, you're just jealous of me and Lauren!" Her glare suggested BellaRella was expected to respond.

"Of course, Jessica, you both look..." She struggled for a word to express her disgust, yet still come across as a compliment to their airhead brains. "Like you belong in a magazine." Sarcasm dripped from her words, but the girls looked pleased. Worst-Dressed list, no doubt. Wait, this was weird. That was DEFINITELY Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Since when was there a prince in Forks? And where did they get such crazy dresses? And what had happened to her skin? It was all dry, and cracked.

Prince Edward was undoubtedly the finest young man in existence. And, most definitely, one of the most unobtainable in existence. Every girl pined for him, and they would grovel at his feet for attention. It was too bad Edward never looked at his feet. He rarely ventured away from the castle. But tonight, there was to be a ball, and of course everyone would be there; and, of course, Bellarella would scrub the floors, further damaging her rough skin. How did she know all of this? She had surely never known that Forks was a monarchy...

"By Bellarella!" The girls sneered in unison. Of course they did it to rub it in. Bellarella was no different from any other girl, she had wild fantasies of attending one of the balls, meeting Prince Edward, and falling madly in love. But she was the outcast, the reject, the one a prince could never love. Was Edward really royalty? Had he forgotten to tell her something? He knew everything about her, why had he kept such a huge secret? Had something happened in the small time she had been asleep?

No sooner had the two girls ridden out of sight then Bellarella's breath caught in her throat as she choked back a sob. Pain. Was this her new life? This had to be worse than when Edward had left her. Now, he was there, and he didn't care- Or else he would have taken her with him, and she would be his princess. Then the door flew off the hinges and hit the wall.

"BELLARELLA! HI!" Bellarella turned her head to see a rather muscular, large man, dressed in a pink tutu.

"...Emmett?"

"NO SILLY! Where did you ever come up with such a silly name?! I'm... EMMETERELLA!" Why did everyone feel the urge to add "ella" on the end of their name?! "And I'm... YOUR FAIRY GODMOTHER!"

"I...Wait...Emmett- You're a guy!" His eyes narrowed.

"I'm Emmeterella. And I can be the fairy godmother if I want to!" He whined. Obviously, this was the same Emmett, and a tantrum was not what she wanted at the moment.

"Okay, erm... Emmeterella. What are you here for?

"Well, you are going to the ball. And you are going to meet Prince Edward. And then, you're gonna marry him! Because that's what fairy godmothers do!" At that point, a small, pixie like head popped out of the side of the bulky, tutu clad Emmett.

"ALICE!" Bella threw herself at her, unable to contain her joy. "Oh, Alice, I am so glad to see you!"

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're happy to see me Bellarella... But..."

"Let me guess- Your name is actually Alicearella?"

"Um, no. Actually, it's-" Emmet threw an elbow at her chest and tried to push her back out the door.

"Who is this person? Don't talk to them! They might try to hustle you, don't worry Bellarella, I'll save you!" He struggled, trying to get her out the door, but Alice skillfully ducked beneath his arm and was on the other side of the room.

"_I'm _the fairy godmother. Emmeterella found my costume... And he insisted on wearing it. So, he has no power. I harness it all."

"You still can't do anything without your wand!" Emmett scampered across the floor and dangled it in front of Alice's face. Definitely not a smart move on his part. Alice snatched the wand and sent him flying across the room.

"And now, I can work my _magic_-" She put emphasis on the word, "To make you beautiful, and to heal those nasty cracked hands of yours! No offense Bellarella, but you need some moisturizer big time! Sorry, Emmeterella... I just need the wand. You can still wear the tutu though!"

Emmett looked pleased enough. "I'm the magic supervisor! Now let's start- "_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!" _Emmett finished in song.


	3. Chapter Three

BPOV

I stared at Emmeterella, -Or rather, Emmett- who was dancing around singing _Popular_. I was very confused by all of this. Didn't the fairy godmothers only exist in fairy-tales? And what's with all this magic talk? Certainly Alice wasn't a witch, right? Yes she could see into the future, but that wasn't really _magic_. Where _was _I? Maybe I wasn't even in Forks anymore. No, wait, that wasn't a possibility. It was pouring rain outside, as it had been for the past week. Hmm... maybe... maybe I had traveled back in time! While I was sleeping, I could've been transported into another era.

"Bellarella?" Alice's voice pulled me from my confused thoughts. "The ball starts in TWO HOURS and we don't even have the carriage yet! Emmeterella, go and get me the largest, shiniest apple you can find!"

"On it, boss," Emmeterella replied. He ran out to the apple orchard and searched. He plucked the largest, shiniest apple he could find and ran back to Alice and I; we were outside waiting for him.

"Here you go!" Emmeterella dropped the apple in Alice's fragile looking hands.

"Thank you, magic supervisor." Alice smiled warmly at Emmeterella, and he beamed at what Alice had called him. " Now watch very closely, for I shall now turn this apple into the most beautiful carriage you have ever laid eyes on. Are you ready?" Alice looked expectantly at me.

"Um... Okay..." I said doubtfully. I didn't really believe in magic. I did once upon a time, but that was before Jessica and Lauren came into my life, along with their witch of a mother Victoria. Alice had noticed the doubtful look on my face.

"Bellarella?" Alice looked at me impatiently, and I sighed.

"Do your stuff," I said. With a wave of her wand, Alice had turned the ordinary apple into a giant, glittering carriage. The carriage was covered in ivory colored silk, with gold designs all over it. The seats inside were red velvet, and the wheels were made of pure gold. There were strings of diamonds and pearls clinging to the windows and doors, and little sparkles covering it. It glowed in the moonlight (it was only drizzling now) and looked like a huge, glittering ball. I gasped. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Oh, Alice," I breathed. I was in utter awe.

"I know, I know, but we'll have time for compliments later. Right now, we have to get some horses." I looked at her, confused.

"But, Alice. We don't have any horses." At least, I didn't think we did. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"That's where the magic comes in! Emmeterella, bring out the mice, please." Alice called. I looked in the direction that Emmett was coming from. In is massive hands was a cage full of four mice; three blonde, one brown. The blonde mice looked a little familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. Emmeterella set the cage down and the mice scampered out. One of the blonde mice went right up to Alice.

"Alice, this is sooo embarrassing. Why did _I _have to be a mouse that turns into a horse? Why not Mike over there?" She squeaked. My eyes widened.

"Ro- Rosalie? Jasper?" I screeched. So that's why they looked so familiar. The little mouse turned to look at me.

"Yes, it's me, who else would it be?" She said with as much annoyance as a mouse could have. I rolled my eyes. Same old Rosalie. I felt a little nudge on my leg and looked down. It was Jasper.

"Hi, Bellarella. Please don't be worried about the ball. Everything's going to be fine." I stared at him incredulously.

"How'd you know I was worried?"

"I had a feeling." He replied simply. I smiled.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate your... optimism."

"OK PEOPLE. WE _DO _HAVE A BALL TO GET TO!!" Alice half yelled. Rosalie and Jasper sighed, then formed a little line with the other mice. Alice turned to Rosalie and Jasper and0, with a little wave of her wand, turned them into two horses. They were both white with long, silky blonde manes. Rosalie huffed and stomped her hoof.

"Alice!" She whinnied. "This is even worse!" Jasper looked at me and rolled his eyes. Rosalie could be such a drama queen sometimes. Alice pranced over to the horses and harnessed them to the carriage. The bridals were pure golden silk with little diamonds scattered on the surface. There were intricate lace patterns woven onto the harnesses. She lay a golden velvet blanket on each of their backs to protect them from the cold rain; it was sprinkling now.

"What about the other two mice?" The mice were just sitting there all alone, and I felt bad for them.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm doing them next." Alice responded. She walked over to them and, in the blink of an eye, the two mice had turned into the footman and the driver. One of them I recognized immediately and I groaned. It was Mike Newton. Of course, in this new world he didn't know Bellarella, but he had that same, "Oh my gosh, I'm gonna follow her around," kind of look. I looked at him and shuddered. The driver looked vaguely familiar...

"Oh, wait!" I thought. It was Tyler Crowly, the guy that almost hit me with his car. Funny, that he was the driver...

"Ok, Bellarella!" Alice squealed jubilantly. "I'm gonna make you nice and beautiful now! Now, I need you to stand very still, and Emmeterella, I need to concentrate, so don't blurt anything out!" I looked at Alice and raised my eyebrows. What did she mean, "don't blurt anything out?"

"See, I put an image of what I want someone to look like in my head, and then they get turned into whatever I see. But if someone blurts out a random word, then that image gets put into my head and the person gets turned into it. Emmeterella has this problem of blurting things out when I'm trying to help somebody." Alice said quickly, glaring at Emmeterella. Emmett looked a little guilty, and I kind of felt... sorry for him.

"Alrighty, Bellarella, you ready?" I nodded at Alice, then turned to look at Emmett. He was bouncing up and down, and it looked like he was itching to-

"CLOWN!!" Emmeterella blurted out. Instantly, I had a big red nose, huge shoes, and a big, frilly costume. Shocked, I looked at Alice. With an angry wave of her wand, she changed me back into my original clothing. Then she turned slowly to Emmett, with the most ferocious look a pixie could have.

"Emmeterella," Alice growled slowly. "What did I say about blurting things out?" Emmeterella looked me me helplessly, then turned to Alice.

"I- I- I," He stuttered. Alice just ignored him. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Let's try this again," She twirled her wand and I barely heard Emmett screaming, "SQUIRREL!" and I was on the ground, scurrying around.

This went on for the next ten minutes or so. In that time I was turned into a disco ball, a cookie, a lobster, and a ballerina. Eventually, we had to tape duck tape across Emmeterella's mouth to keep him quiet.

"We'll try this one last time," and Alice twirled her wand again. This time, when I opened my eyes, there was a mirror in front of me. The girl reflected in the mirror was WAY to beautiful to be me. Her chestnut colored hair was pulled into an elegant bun, with little pieces of curled hair hanging around her face, and there was a little silver crown placed upon her head. Her dress was a dainty light blue, covered in silver sparkles. It was long, floor length, with bell sleeves and cream colored gloves. The embroidery was gorgeous, swirls of crystals and diamonds covered the dress. Her necklace was silver with diamonds and little topaz jewels. And on her feet were two, shining glass slippers, the most gorgeous I have ever seen.

"Who is that?" I breathed, a little dazed. Alice looked at me like I just said the most stupid thing in the world.

"Bellarella- It's YOU!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"That- That's not me," I stuttered. It was impossible. The _real_ Bellarella was dirty and ragged, not clean and pretty.

"But it _is_ you!" Alice said, exasperation in her voice. "Why won't you believe me?"

"I don't know." I said. And I really didn't know. Alice stared at me for about 5 seconds longer.

"OK, well, let's get this show on the road!" Mike ran over to me.

"Here Bellarella, let me help you up." He held out his hand and I took it reluctantly.

"Uh, thanks," I said then stepped into the carriage.

"Oh, wait!" Alice called. I turned back. "The magic wears off at midnight, so be sure to be back in time!!"

"Alright, I will." I said, then sat on the soft velvety seat.

"Bye Bellarella!" Alice shouted. As we drove off to the ball, I heard a muffled goodbye from Emmeterella, who was still taped up.


	4. Chapter Four

NPOV

Bellarella sighed and put her feet up on the velvet of the seat. She closed her eyes, and sat for a moment, enjoying the luxurious feeling. This had to be the most pampered she had been in ... well ... ever, really. Meanwhile, Mike chattered away in the drivers seat- She didn't catch much of what he said, but he seemed to enjoy the sound of his own voice. Bellarella allowed her thoughts to drift to Edward, or rather ... _Prince _Edward. His cold touch, his strong arms, those marble lips ... The intoxicating breath ... Suddenly, she was very anxious to get to the ball, she squirmed in her seat, eager to see him again. Somehow, her memories never did him justice, and he dazzled her every time.

"Bellarella! Would you stop being so anxious?! The feeling is overwhelming, I can't escape it!"

"Jasper?" She was a little hesitant, because although the horse had all the characteristics of Jasper Hale, so did Emmeterella and her Fairy godmother.

"Yes, unlike a few others, I like my name as it is. And it's very hard for me to concentrate on the road when all I feel is you nearly falling out of the seat!"

"Sorry ..." And with that, an instant wave of calm and self-confidence washed over her. She allowed her eyes to close again, this time reveling in everything she and Edward had, how he could never forget her, not even in this crazy alternate universe they were in. Desperate to talk to someone without looking a tad psychotic, she leaned forward in her seat to talk to Mike.

"Mike, how much longer until we arrive?" There was no respond from the driver in the front. "Mike ...?" Still no response. She tried his name several more times until she finally whacked him upside the head.

"Ow! You aren't very lady-like, now are you?"

"Well I only tried your name, like, 15 times!"

"Really? Were you trying to get _my_ attention? I was wondering who "Mike" was!"

"Uhmm, aren't YOU Mike? Mike Newton ...? Come on, don't you remember how smitten you are with me? Bella? Remember?"

"I'm terribly sorry Bellarella, but I don't recall ... But you do have a very pretty face." He flushed red. Yep, same old Mike. "I'm Michael-Angelo. I'd offer you my hand, but then we'd probably both die in a ditch on the side of the road." Bellarella stifled a laugh. Michael-Angelo. But decided not to further bother him, as if she was to die that night, she'd rather she had at least had a glimpse of her Edward. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, except for Jasper and Rosalie's hoofs hitting the pavement, and the occasional grumbling from Rosalie about how filthy and undignified being a horse was. Even with Jasper's calm washed over her, the ride felt like it took an eternity to Bellarella. Finally, the carriage came to a halt, and Mike ... er, Michael-Angelo opened her door and helped her out. She shivered as his hands lingered on her skin, and his eyes did a quick sweep up and down her body.

"Enjoy yourself, Bellarella." He said with a wink. A shudder coursed through her body as she scurried towards the castle. The castle? Bellarella gasped and took a step back, tilting her head so she could take in the full castle. It was gorgeous, like something out of a fairy-tale. Her heart picked up pace, as she remembered that something even more beautiful than the castle lay inside. Without any further hesitation, Bellarella slipped through the huge double doors and was swept into the crowd of extravagantly dressed girls, and handsome young men. None of them could compare to her Edward, if only she could fin him ... Her eyes skimmed the crowd, and she lingered towards the wall, refusing to show anyone who talked to her that she knew they were there.

Suddenly, she felt as if someone was watching her from a different direction. Out of pure instinct, she whipped her head around, and breath failed to come as she found herself staring into the most beautiful topaz eyes from across the room. Of all the girls in the room, Edward's eyes were piercingly intense in hers. A crooked smile tugged at his lips, and he dismounted the stage, gently weaving through the crowd. Was he headed towards her? She turned her head, scanning for anything else that my have caught his attention, and spotted a waiter carrying a deli tray. Maybe he was just hungry, maybe he didn't care about her, maybe ... Maybe he was a vampire, and didn't like deli trays. A long finger curled towards himself with a "come here" motion. Edward was beckoning for her her, oh he remembered! He had to, either that, or this was just reenacting there first few encounters in Forks High School in a slightly different setting.

Whatever it was, she didn't care, because she was near Edward, and he wasn't ignoring her. Her feet carried her, almost on their own, and she though nothing but ...

"Edward ..."

**A/N: Yay! Chapter Four is up! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far! Lauren did this chapter, so I will be doing the next, and that should include the dance, and the losing the slipper thing. REVIEW!! 3 DazzleMeEdward11 and Lauren**


	5. Chapter Five

Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the books. Those belong to my favorite author ever, Stephenie Meyer. -sob-

**BPOV**

"Edward... " I thought. Walking toward me, he looked more beautiful than I remembered. The gorgeous bronze hair, the full lips, the sculpted face. It was heaven. Maybe even better.

"Hello," Edward looked at me and bowed. I blushed a deep red and curtsied. Unfortunately, I lost my footing as I was coming up and tripped. Just before I hit the shiny marble floors, a pair of arms caught me around my waist.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, very embarrassed that I had almost fallen flat on my face in front of the prince.

"That's alright. It happens all the time." So he had a sense of humor! I giggled and blushed again, looking into his mysterious topaz eyes. He grinned the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen, and I forgot how to breathe for a moment. Just then, the orchestra started playing the sweetest lullaby I have ever heard. Prince Edward eyed me carefully, probably making sure that if he let go of me I wouldn't fall.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked. I hesitated. I cannot dance AT ALL. When Lauren and Jessica were actually nice, (hard to believe, I know) they tried to teach me how to dance, but it was hopeless.

"Umm, ok. But I have to warn you that I am not a very good dancer. If you go to sleep with sore feet, then I apologize." I said, hesitating. Did I say too much? He looked at me and chuckled.

"I think I can fix that. Here, put your feet on top of mine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." I said, unsure if I would be putting too much weight on him.

"You're not hurting me. Light as a feather." He grinned, then started twirling us around. We weaved through many pretty girls, but he didn't glance at them once. I was barely conscious of the people staring at us, I only had eyes for Edward. Silence brought me back to reality. The orchestra had taken a break, and people were chattering aimlessly. I realized I was holding tightly on to Edward, and vice versa. I quickly stepped back, blushed, and curtsied again.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm a little hungry. Thank you for the dance. It was wonderful." I said reluctantly. I hadn't wanted to leave the warmth of his strong arms.

"Well then, if you don't mind, I'll accompany you." He smiled and slipped his arm through mine. He led me to the deli table and I picked up one of those dainty little triangle sandwiches. I started nibbling on it when I heard two girls whispering. It sounded like – who else – Jessica and Lauren.

"Who does she think she is?" I heard Lauren screech. Somebody's jealous...

"I feel like I know her from somewhere. She reminds me of... of Bellarella!" Jessica exclaimed. I froze. Uh-oh. This is _not_ good. What if she actually recognizes me? I mean, I just remind her of me, but if she really looks at me closely, she'll see it's me behind all the beautiful clothing and makeup!

"Are you ok?" Edward asked. He probably sensed me tensing up. My hands were shaking like jackhammers.

"Yes. I... I think I just need some air." I said, a little dazed. He took my hands and led me to this little balcony just off of the ballroom. There was stone bench that overlooked a beautiful river that was a velvety black at nighttime. The stars shone like glittering crystals, and the moon was reflected off the river, casting a dull glow all around. It was so romantic. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. As I inhaled, I caught a whiff of freesia. Mmm, my favorite. The music started up again. Suddenly, Edward wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest. We just rocked back and forth to the music.

"This may sound strange, but I feel as if I know you from somewhere." Edward murmured into my hair.

"Really?" A warm, fuzzy feeling spread throughout my body. He really _did_ remember!! I clutched him closer.

"Yes. It is so strange. I have never felt this about anyone before." He gently pulled away and looked down. He slowly leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and inhaled his sweet scent. And then the most horrible thing happened. The clock struck midnight. I gasped and pulled away.

"What is it? What's wrong?" His face was a mixture of hurt and worry.

"I... I have to go. I'm sorry!" I started to run. As I ran through the ballroom, people turned and stared. I ignored them. I had to get back before the magic wore off! I could hear Edward chasing after me.

"Wait! Wait! I don't even know your name!" Edward called. I trampled down the steps. In the process, I felt my slipper slip off my right foot.

"Wait!" Edward called again. With tears streaming down my face, I continued down the stairs as if I hadn't heard him. The last thing I heard before I ran off into the starry night was a quiet, but very clear:

"I love you."

**A/N: OK, I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long! I was having writers block and just finished writing this. I'm sorry if it's short, but I love it. Keep on reviewing and special thanks to Lauren 'cause without her THIS STORY WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!! :D**


	6. Chapter Six

Edward POV

This beautiful being before me was like no other. I was told I was beautiful... No where near as gorgeous as the young lady who stood before me. I weaved through the numerous bodies crammed in the small area, until I was before her. Not wishing to seem forward, I stood for a moment, before starting with a simple, "Hello."

Her face, tinted red, lit up in a smile as she dipped into a curtsy. Well, I believe it was an attempt at a curtsy. She stumbled, and I reached out to catch her, not wanting anything bad to come upon this pretty figure. Her face flushed an even deeper shade of red, it was very admirable on her. She mumbled an apology and I suppressed a chuckle on her own behalf.

"That's alright... It happens all the time." I murmured, with a wink. The orchestra picked up once again with a slow, sweet tune. I looked at her, and was unsure if she had regained enough composure so she wouldn't fall should I remove my hands from her waist. She seemed moved by the music, and I was supposed to find a wife at this ball... "Would you... Care to dance?"

I noticed the mixed emotions behind her nervous smile. She seemed hesitant, yet willing. "Umm, o.k. But I have to warn you that I am not a very good dancer. If you go to sleep with sore feet, then I apologize." I noticed the look that flashed through her eyes; That foot in mouth feeling. She didn't realize how cute I found her nervous babbling. Not willing to give up so easy, I came up with a solution.

"I think I can fix that. Here, put your feet on top of mine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you..." Hurt me? She had no idea. She couldn't inflict even the slightest amount of pain upon me if she tried. I coaxed her onto my feet, and we whirled off through the ballroom. I remembered thinking of her as light as a feather. I was unsure of whether or not these thoughts had been voiced, but I didn't really care. We weaved our way effortlessly through the hundreds of girls. I knew there must have been many hating looks directed our way, but I couldn't take my eyes from this young girl's face. The orchestra eventually stopped playing, but it took a while before I was aware of this. We spun endlessly before there was some realization of the murmuring of others. I held her tight to me, and her arms were twined around my neck.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm a little hungry. Thank you for the dance. It was wonderful." No, I wasn't going to let her go that easy. Not with nothing but a simple dance between us. She'd forget me easily should I dare.

"Well then, if you don't mind, I'll accompany you." I flashed her a grin, and walked with her to a table where I admired her dainty nibbles on a finger sandwich. There, two rather stuck-up looking girls were whispering on the other side of the table. Jealous, no doubt. I tuned them out, for their words of hatred could not effect me when I was absorbed in the beauty of this young woman. Something one of them had said though, sent her into a nervous frenzy. The relaxed aura about her tensed, and her hands began to shake uncontrollably. "Are you o.k?" I asked. I was ready to get her any service she may require.

"Yes. I... I think I just need some air." I could help with that. I took her hand in mine, and loving the way it felt there. Like it belonged there. I led her to a stone balcony that was often hidden from those outside the royal family. The view from here was beautiful at night, and it was crystal clear.

I led her to a bench, where we sat, and listened to the music wafting out from the ballroom. I felt so comfortable with her, that I did something I would never have done with anyone else. Although I had just met her, this was so surreal. I had never felt like this before. I wrapped my arms tenderly around her, and held her to my chest. Again, this all felt so perfect. She belonged here, and I belonged with her. How could I have been missing out on this for so long? I gently rocked in time to the music, pleased with how comfortable she seemed.

I rested my chin upon her head, and just stared off into the distance. No words were needed, so many unspoken things were covered in this little bit of time. I murmured into her hair, "This may sound strange, but I feel as if I know you from somewhere." I could feel her pulse quicken. "Really?"

"Yes. It is so strange. I have never felt this way about anyone before." And I hadn't. A warmth spread to every part of my body, it was amazing. I gently untangled myself from her grasp and pulled away to gaze into her eyes. My pulse rushed as I tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, letting my hand linger on her cheek. Something I would never have rushed into before, things seemed so true between us... I hesitantly leaned towards her, closing my eyes, and hoping I wasn't making a severe mistake, or misunderstanding things.

I was so confident, that when the clock struck midnight it hardly phased me. But I felt a pair of frail hands push against my chest. Oh god, I'd misjudged this, she wasn't ready. She didn't like me. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I... I have to go. I'm sorry." She took off, so quick, and unexplained through the ballroom. She moved so fast that I didn't realize what was going on for a good five seconds. Five, precious seconds that may have given me enough time... I took off after her at a rapid pace, pushing groups of people out of my way. I had to catch her... I didn't even.. Even... Why, I didn't even know her **name**! "Wait! Wait! I don't even know your name!" She was within sight, I could see her!

She was making her way down the staircase, and I noticed a slipper slide off her right foot. A glimpse of hope was seen; surely she wouldn't leave such a beauteous thing to sit! Sure enough, she turned back, looked at it, contemplated. Then ran on. I heard a quiet sob escape her lips as she sped down the drive.

How was I ever to find her again? I had hardly known her but an hour and yet I felt as if I knew everything about her, and never needed anything else. I had danced with hundreds of girls within that ballroom, but nothing was like what had happened between me and her. "Wait!" I yelled as a last attempt. Unable to find other words, I yelled into the darkness;

"I love you."


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE GREATLY! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so times infinity sorry for not updating in forever. I also apologize that this chapter might be shorter than the others. I feel horrible, please forgive me! In the mean time, enjoy this chapter:D (I fI am mathematically incorrect about it taking 20 minutes to walk 4 or 5 miles, I apologize, I was estimating:p)**

BPOV

I ran. I just ran, and ran and ran, tears pouring down my face. My perfect night, ruined, all because of one, stupid clock chime. Standing there in his arms made me feel amazing, and considering who I am living with (cough, Jessica and Lauren, cough) I haven't felt that way in a very long time. _Oh Edward_, I thought. That kiss was perfect. When his soft lips touched mine I was just floating on air. _I felt horrible I had to leave... Wait! Oh, no no no. What if he thinks I don't like him?!_ This just sent me into blubbery tears all over again. I dropped to the ground and sobbed. Suddenly, there was a tingling sensation running through my veins. I looked down and noticed that the magic was slowly wearing off. All too soon, the beautiful dress, the sparkling jewelry, it was gone. All that was left were the glass slippers. I stretched out my legs and looked at my feet. Make that glass slipper. The other one must have fallen off my foot when I was going down the stairs. I started blushing at the fact that I might have stumbled in front of Prince Edward yet again. Let's see. The ball ended at around one and it was probably around 12:30 now. I was about four or five miles away from home. It would take at least twenty minutes to get back. I sighed heavily, took my slipper off, and heaved myself up off the ground. This was going to take a while.

**20 Minutes Later**

Just as I was about to drop from exhaustion, I saw flickering lights in the distance. _Home Sweet Home_, I thought bitterly. I walked sulkily up to the house when I remembered something. Maybe Alice and Emmeterella, er... Emmett, were still there! With a sudden surge of happiness I ran up to the door and burst in.

"Alice? Emmeterella? Anyone here?" I called out. My voice rang throughout the house, but nobody answered back. In my haste to get in the house, my slipper slipped from my hand and shattered into millions of glittering pieces onto the floor. I gasped and shuffled the pieces up into a bag. I sighed sadly and went into the kitchen. No doubt that the devil and her spawn would be back soon. I set on making some herb tea and cleaning up. To make it look like I had been there all evening, I scrubbed the floors until they shined like stars in the sky and ruffled my hair so it appeared I had been hard at work. I heard the door bang open and instantly heard the whines of my step-sisters and their sore feet. I headed into the parlor and set the tea down on the table.

"Bellarella! Come here now and help us!" Victoria screeched. I slowly made my way to the front door.

"Take our coats and hats. Put our shoes away. Did you make any tea?" asked Victoria. She glared at me with her cold, hard eyes.

"Yes, it's in the parlor." Victoria, Lauren, and Jessica shoved their way past me and I sulkily followed. They dropped onto the couches and started talking animatedly about the dance while I hastily poured their tea.

"Prince Edward was staring at me! I bet you he was thinking about how beautiful I am!" gushed Lauren.

"Are you kidding me? He was obviously staring at you..." Lauren's face brightened. "Only because you're ugly!" Jessica cackled. Lauren huffed and her face turned a deep purple.

"Oh yeah?! Well you're a-"

"Girls! Stop it right now, there is no reason to argue!" Victoria cut in before it could turn into something physical.

"Mother? Who was that girl in the blue dress? I've never seen her around here before." Jessica said curiously.

"Yeah, me neither." agreed Lauren. My face froze. Surely they weren't talking about me! Oh but they were! I started ferociously cleaning up the parlor. Victoria stared at me suspiciously.

"Bellarella, you're acting strange. Is there anything you would like to share with us?" she sneered, implying that she suspected that I was hiding something. I felt my face warm up, and I knew I was starting to blush. I quickly recovered myself.

"N-no." I stammered. Victoria raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Lauren started yawning obnoxiously and Jessica followed her lead.

"I'm tired! I'm going to go to bed." Jessica whined and started up the spiral staircase. Lauren and Victoria followed her up.

"Bellarella, bring us some warm milk. I have a feeling that the excitement from tonight will be keeping us from sleeping. Hurry up!" barked Victoria.

"Yes, yes, alright." I sighed. When they were out of site, I slumped to the ground. I wished so much that I could just crawl into Edward's arms and escape all of this. I was so relieved though that they didn't question me any further. I got up and went into the kitchen. I put the milk onto a tray and made my way upstairs. As I walked, a glint of silver caught my eye. I looked down by the door and saw that my slipper was placed neatly on the side table, all pieces intact. _What in the world... I could have sworn_- My thoughts were cut off by a high-pitched giggling outside the front door and the pattering of small feet running through the dewey grass.


	8. Chapter Eight

Edward stood motionless at the top of the steps. She was gone. Gone. He imagined she would turn, come back, run to his arms. But she wouldn't. He knew better than to hope for it. Still, he continued to stare in the direction he had last seen her moving. The hustle and bustle went on around him, some girls stopping to attempt to make small-talk. They changed their mind when they saw his lost expression.

Edward descended the steps slowly, one at a time. He stopped and bent to pick up her shoe. She had left it in her rush, and didn't turn to pick it up. He inspected it in his hands, it really was quite beautiful. It appeared to be made of glass, yet she had seemed to have no trouble in them. She was perfect. He had to find her.

Grasping the glass shoe in his hands, Edward ran up the stairs and into the ballroom. If anyone would know how to handle this, it was his parents. Shoving past the gawking girls, he ran up to where both his mother and father stood.

"Mother! Father!" He held the shoe in his grasp as he ran to them. "We need to find the girl who fits this slipper! Surely, she is the one I shall marry!"

"Edward, you speak madness. Do you have any idea how many young ladies may fit into that shoe?" His mother looked upon him as if he had finally cracked.

"But look at it! It's made of glass, and the girl who wore this slipper danced with me all night, and she didn't seem to be bothered by it at all! Not many girls can endure that, we must find her!" His voice was pleading, his eyes desperate. He had met thousands of girls in his lifetime, far more than any normal boy his age would have. He had never had the slightest interest in any of them. But then she came along... And he had to have her. He couldn't live without her. She was a necessity to life. He looked to his father. "Please."

His father, whom he had always shared a closer bond to was more sympathetic. "Just what are you planning to do, Edward?"

"I'll knock on the doors of every female in the kingdom and have her try on this shoe, until I find the right one. She's different than everyone else. I can't go on without her."

"I understand Edward." His fathers glance lingered on his wife. "I'll send you out in the morning with a few horses and such. Get some rest for now."

Pleased with himself, Edward left the ballroom. He ascended the stairs to his extravagant bedroom, and stepped out onto the balcony. He placed the glass shoe on a foot stool in front of him and leaned his head back to look at the stars. They held so many mysteries yet, so many answers. Edward moved his feet, and kicked the foot stool, like a klutz. The shoe wobbled on the edge, and he lunged for it. At that moment, it toppled to the stone floor, shattering into a million tiny pieces.

And with it, shattered his heart. He let out a yell of rage, which seemed to startle a few of the departing guests below. His chest felt as if it had been stabbed, all he really wanted to do was cry. He slammed his fist where the shoe was moments beforehand and yelled again. "Arghhh!" A broken sob interrupted him as he leaned his head back against the seat. "Dammit." He murmured under his breath. He sounded defeated. "God. Dammit."

He roughly pushed furniture out of his way as he charged into his bedroom and lay on the bed. This night was the best, and the worst. There was no way to question it. His one way of finding his true love lay broken on the balcony, and it wouldn't return. He closed his eyes, and slept.


	9. Chapter Nine

EPOV

I was sure I was dreaming. There was a man that looked a lot like my friend Emmett dressed in a sparkly pink tutu. He was... dancing and singing, "Eddiekins, wake up! Eddiekins, wake up! EDWARD!" I shot up in bed, blinking my eyes open. The morning light was shining through my window and there was a dark form in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and made out the shape of a person. Apparently, whoever it was realized that I was awake and shouted a cheery, "HELLO!" in my face.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I jumped out of my bed and ran to my closet, feeling around for anything I could defend myself with. I pulled out a baseball bat and raised it high, about to attack whoever snuck into my room, when it dawned on me who it was.

"Emmett?! What the hell are you wearing?!" I said, irritated. Emmett, who always went hunting with me, practically tackling the deer down, blushed and looked at me sheepishly. **(A/N: Hunting as in hunting with guns, not teeth:D They aren't vampires.)**

"Um... nothing?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Ok, ok. I confess. It'sapinksparklytutu." he said quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"He said he is wearing a pink sparkly tutu. It's mine. I just let him wear it." I whipped my head around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I did," someone said in a high chirpy voice. I looked up. Perched daintily on my headboard was a small pixie-like girl with black spiky hair. She lightly jumped down and started toward me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I asked shakily. I had to admit, I as getting pretty freaked out.

"Well, my name is Alice. I guess I'm a faerie, just without the wings. Of course you already know Emmeterella," Alice gestured at Emmett and he made a big grin.

"Emmeterella?" I mouth, but Alice just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand at her, letting her know she could continue.

"Last night, after you found the shoe, we came here to check on you. We saw you trip over the footstool and shatter the shoe. It was very devastating to watch." My face fell at the mention of the broken shoe. I had swept the pieces into a box that belonged to my Grandmother Elizabeth. **(A/N: Esme is Edward's mother in this story and Carlisle is his father.)** I went over to my dresser and got the box. I brought it over to Alice and opened it up. She peered into the box and a smile started playing at her lips.

"I think I can fix that. Emmeterella, wand please." She held her hand out and Emmett dug into the purple velvet bag he was carrying. He pulled out a shining silver wand and handed it to Alice. She took the box form my hands and waved her wand over the shards of glass, muttering words I couldn't understand. I blinked and suddenly, the glass slipper was intact and sparkling in front of me. The light caught it and sent rainbows all over my bedroom. It gave me hope. I ran toward Alice and smothered her in a giant hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said excitedly.

"Your welcome!" Alice giggled. I let go of her, smiled, and ran downstairs to find my mother and father. I looked all over until I found them in our gigantic library.

"Father! Are the horses and carriage ready yet? Will they be ready soon? Are they our finest? I don't want to look stupid if I do find her." I said hurriedly. Father and Mother looked at me and laughed.

"Calm down son. They are almost ready and yes, I insisted that our finest be used. You really want to do this don't you?"

"Oh yes. I have to find her if it's the last thing I do." I said urgently. I looked over at my mother and she had something in her lap.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Well Edward, once we realized how important this was to you, your father and I got talking. You will surely want to we this girl once you find her, yes?" I nodded. "Well, here." She handed me a beautiful mahogany box. It had gold carvings on it and in the middle was a spectacular diamond heart that glittered when you moved it. I glanced up at my parents and slowly opened the box. Inside was my grandmother's engagement ring. It had a gold band and three simple diamonds. It looked so ordinary but that's what made it so beautiful.

"Your giving my grandmother's ring?" I gasped.

"Yes. We can see how important this girl is to you. Besides, Grandmother Elizabeth would've wanted you to have it. You were he only grandson after all." My mother smiled. I walked over to them and hugged them, giving my mother a kiss on the cheek.

"We love you Edward," my father said warmly. "We wish you the best of luck in finding the maiden that you lost last night."

"Thank you Father, Mother. Goodbye!" I said, then took off to the main doors. I stepped outside into the cool breeze, appreciating the sun radiating its light on me. I looked to the front and noticed that our finest horse and carriage was set out. I heard a barking noise and turned. Suddenly, I was on the ground being licked by a massive thing of reddish brown fur.

"Hello Jacob," I chuckled, petting the dog's soft head. I carefully got up of the ground so as not to hurt Jake. I walked over to the carriage, stepped inside, and told the driver where we were going.

"James, please drive me to every maiden's home in the kingdom. I _have_ to find this girl."

"Certainly Prince Edward," he replied. The carriage jerked and we rode off to find her. My soul-mate. My destiny. My one true love.

**A/N: YAY! I updated quick this time! This saves you the agony of waiting weeks and weeks for the next chapter. This was personally one of my favs, so REVIEW! I won't update till we get at least 20 reviews, so please review!**


	10. Chapter Ten

Jessica and Lauren flounced down the staircase, arm in arm. "Oh Bellarellaaa!" Jessica's voice rang out shrilly. Bella was in her regular position, on the floor. Her hands were once again dry, red and rough. Slowly, painstakingly, she scrubbed the floor. She glanced up at the girls, her hair falling in her face. "Have you heard the news? The prince is coming to visit everyone in the kingdom in search of his true love!"

Lauren butted in. "Some girl showed up at the ball, no one knows who she was, and danced with the Prince all night long! That brat, who does she think she is? Just stealing my boyfriend from me! Humph!"

Bella couldn't help but feel a bit smug. If they knew the truth... Jessica continued Lauren's thoughts. "And, since no one knows who the girl was..."

"I'm going to convince the prince it was me!" Lauren gleefully squealed. Immediately, Jessica's arm withdrew from Lauren's. Lauren took a step back, and cast Jessica a dirty look.

"Lauren! That was my plan! I like, totally told you what I was gonna do and you stole it! That is so not cool! You can't just steal Prince Edward! Besides, he'd never want you anyways! I mean, just LOOK at your hair! You have so many split ends, no guy likes that!"

"Excuse me?! You never said it was YOUR plan! You just said it was a plan! So I took it! You're so short, the prince would have to get his legs amputated just to give you a peck on the head! Let's not even start with your hair!" As soon as Lauren had gotten the words out, Jessica had tackled her to the ground.

Bellarella moved back, watching the squabble as the girls shrieked insults, and hoped, secretly, that they'd both injure the other badly enough they'd have to go to a mental institute for the rest of their life. Despite the current fight taking place in front of her, something else was running through Bella's mind. Prince Edward was coming to every house in the kingdom... Her shoe! She had her shoe! He must have the other, for it hadn't been returned to her...

Bella bolted up the stairs to her room, leaving Lauren and Jessica downstairs. She thrust an arm underneath her bed, pulling out a small box. She carefully lifted the top and withdrew her slipper. The last remnant of her magic night. She ran her finger along its edge, caressing every groove. She had done this often in these past few days, she nearly memorized how the shoe was built.

All she had to do was bring this out for him, bring it out, and he would know for sure she was the girl he was looking for. She could hear Victoria sternly putting the girls into place, then ascending the stairs. Bella scrambled for the lid to the box, she couldn't risk letting her stepmother see this. She turned, and pushed the door, hoping to close it. It was still ajar slightly, but she didn't have the time to go ahead and shut it completely. She reached for her shoe, she must put it away swiftly, but gently. As she reached for it, she heard the door creak open behind her.

"Bellarella! Why have you left our floors- Oh, what's this?" Victoria arched an eyebrow as Bellarella attempted to hide the shoe." "Most... interesting."

"It isn't what-" Bella struggled for a sensible response. "It's just- I don't!"

Victoria bent at the waist and snatched the shoe from Bellarella's grasp. "I think I know what this is. If I recall correctly, didn't the girl who danced with the prince at the ball have slippers made of glass?"

"I- I don't know.. Ma'am. I wasn't th-there."

Bella bowed her head.

Victoria leaned down again, snatched Bella's chin and yanked it upwards. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you weren't there. Tell me you weren't there. "Her eyes were fierce, blazing fury. Bella attempted to speak, but speech failed her. "Just what I suspected. Filthy little liar." She let go of Bella's chin. The shoe dangled on her pinky finger, and she dangerously let it spin. One small mishap and it would crash, shatter to pieces. Only this time, no one would be here to fix it.

Victoria strutted across the tiny room, and leaned out the window. "Ahh, wonderful. It appears as if the prince and his servants have arrived. We should be getting ready to greet him."

Bella stood, and shamefully headed towards the door. Victoria was faster. She blocked the door, the shoe still in her hand. It captured a ray of sunlight, and a sparkle danced across the ceiling. "Oh no, dear. You didn't believe by "we" I meant you and me did you? No, no no! Filthy liars don't get privileges like my sweet Lauren and Jessica do!" The words rolled off her tongue, and she sneered unpleasantly.

"But, the prince! He's my- I'm his- We-" She felt faint, this was too much, she couldn't handle this. Edward was so close, her sweet Edward. She had to see him again!

"No Bellarella, you are a liar. We do not tolerate liars in this household. You will stay up here the whole time the prince is here. And you are not to make a sound. This house is rather spacious, no one would hear you even if you did yell out." The glass slipper dangled treacherously on the end of her finger.

"Please, stepmother! My slipper!"

"What? This thing? Why do you need it? It isn't like you'd have anywhere to wear it. And they must be far too fragile for walking in..." Slowly, as if trying to torture Bellarella, she let it slip from the end of her finger. Bella dived for it, but was too far away to ever have caught it. It shattered on the floor. Shards of glass glittered like tiny gems on the floor, and Bella's breath caught in her throat. No, no. It couldn't, Victoria didn't...

"Would you look at that? It couldn't even withstand a simple 3 foot drop to the floor. Definitely not something you should keep, I really did you a favor Bellarella. I'll come fetch you when the Prince has left. And don't you try anything while he's gone. This is only the beginning of your punishment." Victoria turned on her heel and, her nose pointed upwards, stalked out. She closed the door behind her, only to open it back up and peep her head back in on a devastated Bellarella.

"Oh, and Bellarella? Clean up this mess. You really should keep your room tidy." She shut the door again, and Bella heard the key click in the lock.

It was only when the sound of Victoria's heels clicking on the staircase had completely faded out that Bella lost it. She screamed, and sobbed. She threw herself at the door, small shards of glass embedded into her knees as she threw herself at the door, beating it with her fists. Her life was now a living hell. She couldn't believe how bad things had gotten. But she hated it. She hated it.

She sprawled out in front of her bed, picking shards of glass from her knees. She retrieved the broom from the corner, and began sweeping the glass. Her tears fell, mixing with the blood and glass soiling the floor. She was only making a bigger mess for herself. But she couldn't stop crying.

There was one thing worse than Edward being gone. It was knowing he was right there. And he could care less about her. All she would ever be was Victoria's slave. Edward was the prince charming, but he wouldn't come sweep her off her feet. No, not this time. And unfortunately, that was what she needed most.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Ok. I understand if all of you hate me and, like, want to form an angry mob and chase me around. It's been almost 2, maybe 3, months since we've updated and you really don't know how sorry I am:[ I truly feel like the biggest jerk ever, it's just been kind of stressful. I had a lot going on and that isn't some lame excuse. I put a lot of work into this chapter to repay you guys! I hope you all like it and please review! Enjoy...:]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Phooey.**

**BPOV:**

__I pounded on the door with my fist. Blood streaked the door where my cuts from the glass had reopened. I stood up from where I was kneeling and kicked the closest thing that I could find. It was a mirror that had gotten knocked off of the wall when Victoria had shut the door. I guess she had closed the door a little too hard. I looked down into the cracked mirror at my reflection. My hair was basically a giant bird's nest. My clothes had dirt smudged all over. My eyes were red and puffy from my tears. My appearance would surely scare any little kid that came my way. I sighed and bent down to finish cleaning up the glass. I didn't have the energy to get up and go get the broom from across the room where I left it. I tried desperately not to faint at the sight of my blood-stained hands. I had always been queasy at the sight of blood. With the glass bundled up in my apron, I went to the only window in the room and dumped the glass into the bushes below. As the glass fell, some of the pieces caught the sunlight, sending rainbows dancing into the sky. Funny how something so beautiful could cause so much pain. I was in absolute bliss when I was with Prince Edward. Now that the glass slipper was gone, I had no proof that I was the girl he danced with. He won't ever believe me and it hurts so much. But what can you do? If I try to fight against my stepmother, I will most likely end up being stuck in this room for as long as I live, only coming out to serve them and clean the house. If I do nothing, then I will still be stuck waiting on them for the rest of my life. It really isn't any different than now. I'm not really gaining anything either way. As the last piece of glass fell into the bush, I heard a pattering sound behind me. I whipped around but there was nothing there. I turned back to the window and waited. All of a sudden, I heard it again. Slowly, I turned around and scanned the room. It could be a mouse, seeing as there is a mouse hole. I cautiously turned back to the window.

"Oh!" I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth. Right in front of me there was a little brown mouse sitting on the windowsill. The mouse had dark brown fur and strange amber eyes. Weirdly enough, the mouse reminded me of Emmeterella.

"Hi Bellarella!" squeaked the mouse.

"Hi..." I said hesitantly. If it wasn't Rosalie or Jasper, who could it be? A barn mouse? _But barn mice don't have amber colored eyes, Bellarella. And they don't-_ The rest of my thoughts were drowned out by a shriek as a very angry Alice shot into the room through the window.

"EMMETERELLA! YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" Alice bellowed in a way that made you want to curl up under a rock out of fright.

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused.

"Sorry, Bellarella. Emmeterella here got a hold of my wand. He thought that he would be able to turn his rubber ducky into an actual duck. As you can see, it backfired and he's turned himself into a mouse." Alice explained hastily, glaring fiercely at Emmeterella. Meanwhile, Emmeterella was waving frantically at me and squeaking, "It's me! It's me!", as though proud that he had successfully become a mouse. Alice grabbed him by his tail so that he was dangling in midair.

"Hey, put me down!" he squealed.

"Okay," Alice smirked. She turned him back into the human Emmeterella and dropped him to the floor.

"Ouch! That hurt," Emmeterella whined while rubbing his head. Alice rolled her eyes, walked over to me, and laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Now Bellarella, what happened?" Alice asked curiously. I recounted to her everything that had happened; from the slipper breaking to being locked up in my room. Alice listened with wide eyes throughout the whole story.

"That just won't do! I know I could just blast the door down to get you out, but that might cause too much commotion. We need a simpler way..." she trailed off thoughtfully. Alice plopped herself down onto the floor and put her chin on her hand.

"Hey! Hey! I have an idea!!" Emmeterella jumped up and down excitedly. "Pick me, pick me!"

"What is it?" Alice said, sounding bored.

"Well..." Emmeterella paused for a dramatic effect. "You could turn me back into a mouse Alice! And I could nibble a hole into the door that's big enough for Bellarella to fit through! It's the perfect plan!" he stated proudly.

"That is the most-" Alice began, but I cut her off.

"Before you stay stupid, think about it Alice. It won't make a lot of noise, so I can escape without my stepmother or Jessica and Lauren noticing! We've also had problems with mice before, so it won't look too suspicious if they see the hole later." I gestured towards the wall. There were boards clumsily nailed to the wall to cover a hole that one of the mice had made.

"Fine. I'll turn you back into a mouse Emmeterella, but you have to _promise_ me that you won't ever steal or use my wand again!"

"Okay, I promise. Hit me, baby!" Emmeterella said. Alice made a huffy sigh and waved her wand. Instantly, Emmeterella was turned back into a mouse. He scurried across the room to the door and hurried to work. I sat down cross-legged next to Alice and asked her what she'd been up to. Every once in a while, I would glance back at Emmeterella. He was actually making great progress; the hole was now bigger than my head.

"So Bellarella, what did you think of the prince?" Alice said, waggling her eyebrows.

"He's just so... I don't know how to put it in words. He's amazing. He's sweet, nice, smart, funny, and incredibly handsome. It's too bad we'll never get to be together." I choked on my last words, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall from my already puffy eyes. Alice pulled me into a hug, whispering soothing words into my ear.

"Oh yes you will be together!" Emmeterella piped in. I picked my head up off of Alice's shoulder and rubbed my eyes in disbelief. Emmeterella has chewed practically the whole door off! I ran over to him and picked him up, giving him a little peck on his cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered tearfully. I started making my way out the door when Alice pulled me back.

"Just a minute! You can't go down there looking like that. Here," Alice flicked her wand and almost immediately the puffiness and redness in my eyes was gone. My hair was nice and smooth, the cuts all healed, and all the blood was gone. I ran over to Alice and enveloped her into a giant hug.

"Thank you both so much!!" I said gleefully. I ran out the door and started descending the stairs. As I got closer to the front foyer, I could hear my stepmother and stepsisters talking to the prince. My heart started beating loudly in my chest as I stepped off of the last step. I entered the foyer and instantly blushed as Prince Edward's gaze turned slowly from Lauren and Jessica to me. Victoria followed is gaze and her eyes landed straight on me. She was fuming.

"What are you doing down here you horrible girl?" she spat.

"Now now, there's no need for talk like that," Prince Edward's advisor said nervously. Prince Edward looked from me to Victoria and I could tell that he was upset.

"You told me that there was only the three of you living in this house," he said coldly to Victoria. Lauren and Jessica looked at each other, worried, then turned to glare at me.

"I- uhm- well, you see... this is only the servant girl. If you think about it, she doesn't really... count." Victoria finished lamely, knowing at once that she had lost this battle.

"As far as I can see, this young lady still resides in this house with you and your daughters. She is still entitled to trying on this slipper," Prince Edward said, taking the slipper back from his advisor's hands and looking intently at me.

"Would you like to try on the slipper?" he asked me kindly. Finally. Finally I have my chance. My chance to be free from this horrible woman and the brats she considers daughters. I nodded, at a loss for words. I stepped shyly towards Prince Edward. I sat down and he smiled an adorable crooked smile. My chance. It's finally my chance to start my own happily ever after.

**A/N: Reviews=love! Muchos gracias:D**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**BPOV**

"Would you like to try on the slipper?" Prince Edward asks gently. I nod. Prince Edward's advisor comes over and leads me by my hand to the armchair. I am too stunned to move myself. I sit down carefully, closing my eyes, making sure that this isn't all a dream. When I am settled into the chair, I open my eyes and find myself staring into eyes like pools of gold. Prince Edward is kneeling on the floor, about to put the shoe on I'm sure, when a concerned look flutters across his face.

"Are you alright? You don't have to be scared, you know. I don't bite." he says, finishing off with a wink. I can hear and feel my heart thumping wildly, wondering if anyone else in the room can also hear it.

"Oh, I know. I'm sorry," I say apologetically. The prince smiles and takes the glass slipper from the velvet pillow it is laying on. His smooth, strong hands contrast perfectly with the delicate glass of the slipper. I extend my leg just so and he starts to slide the slipper onto my small foot. Before I know it, the slipper is on my foot and I have tears in my eyes. All the memories of that night rush into my head, the twirling dresses, the delicious food, the excellent music. And Edward, standing with me out on the balcony, holding me to him like he never wants to let go. Kissing me. Me, so clumsy, running off into the night. A small intake of breath breaks my reverie and I look up warily. Prince Edward has a look of shock on his face and I panic. I'm not what he wanted. Oh, he wanted someone like Jessica or Lauren! I bend down and begin to slide the slipper off of my foot, tears rolling off my face and splashing onto the cold, hard glass. Through my tears, I see a large hand lie itself upon mine. That hand feels all too familiar.

"Why, whatever are you doing? The slipper fit you perfectly!" he says, a bit confused. Meanwhile, Victoria, Jessica, and Lauren are all standing in the corner, hands on their large hips.

"It seems that she doesn't want you, Edward." Lauren says coolly. Since when are they on a first name basis?

"Pardon me, but it's Prince Edward to you." Edward replies with as much venom as he can muster. He turns to his advisor and whispers to him quietly. The advisor, Samuel, nods gravely and starts towards my stepmother and stepsisters. He goes around behind them and begins to usher them out of the house.

"What is the meaning of this? Where are you taking us?" Edward turns and gives Victoria a hard stare.

"You are being taken to my castle, not to be pampered, but to be punished. I have heard from a close source of mine about the way you treat this young lady here, and it is not acceptable. You will change out of your clothes and put on the servant's garments. The head housekeeper will teach you everything you need to know. If in time I think you've learned your lesson, you will be released and you may go back to your normal lives. However, you will be banned from hiring anybody to do the cooking, cleaning, sewing, and anything else that needs to be done. Hence, you will have to do everything yourself. This will surely teach you not to mess with a prince." Edward finishes grandly. I look up from my feet just in time to see the only "family" I've ever had being put into the coach and driven away. Samuel comes back in solemnly and stands guard by the door. I have to admit that I am a bit sad that they left. While this lifts a great burden off of my shoulders, they _were _the closest thing I had to a family. To my surprise, big tears start welling up in my eyes. I put my hands over my face and walk over to the stairs, preparing to run up to my room in case I feel the need to have a good cry. As I stand there willing myself not to have a complete breakdown, I heard Edward's footsteps slowly coming towards me. I glance up from my hands, riskily letting a few teardrops escape.

"Miss? Would you please care to tell me what is wrong?" His face is lined with worry. This sets me off, and I burst into quiet sobs. I am very suddenly pulled into a gentle embrace. I cry even harder. How could this gorgeous angel hold me and stroke my hair so tenderly after all that I've done to him?

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here." he whispers quietly.

"Wh-why are you being s-so nice to m-me?" I wail, my voice muffled by his shirt. "I've been so horrible. I feel terrible for running off on you that night! I mean really, how can you be so forgiving?" I lift my head from Edward's chest, wondering why he isn't answering. There is a look of bewilderment on his face, like he can't seem to grasp what I'm saying.

"You are a very strange creature, miss…" he trails off, implying my name.

"My name is Bellarella," I say quietly. He smiles warmly.

"That's a very beautiful name… Bellarella. I'm-"

"Prince Edward, I know." I cut him off, smiling a little. He looks at me and laughs.

"That is true, but you may call me Edward." he says, leading me towards the sofa. He sits down and pats the spot next to him. I slowly sit down and smooth my ratty skirt.

"Edward, I-" I say, just as he says, "Bellarella, I-" I blush, embarrassed. I gesture for him to go first.

"Bellarella, that night, when you ran off…" It sends a pain through my heart to hear the pain and sadness in his voice that I inflicted on him. "It wasn't… it wasn't because of what I did, was it? I wasn't entirely too sure, but I had never felt that way about anyone before. I hope… I hope that you weren't too upset with me." I look at Edward straight on. I never noticed how his gold eyes have flecks of emerald in them.

"Oh, Edward. I wasn't upset at all. See, it's a complicated story." I continue on to tell him the story from the beginning, from Alice to the night when I ran off, to just before I came down the stairs. When I finish, it seems Edward is stunned into silence.

"Uhm, Edward?" I say, a bit concerned now. "Are you- mmph!" The last part is muffled by Edward's sweet lips on mine. I am surprised at first, and then I start to kiss him back. We fit perfectly together. It all feels so… right. When we come up for air, Edward is smiling and pulling something out of his pocket.

"Edward? What is…" I gasp. Edward is holding a little black velvet box. Inside it could only be one thing.

"Love, from the moment that I first saw you standing across the ballroom in that gorgeous dress of yours, I just knew that we were destined to be together." He opens the box and inside it lays a beautiful ring. Simple, but still beautiful. "Will you please take the honor of being my wife?" he says, taking the ring from the box and bending down onto his knee. So many thoughts are running through my mind, but the one thing my brain is screaming at me to say is "Yes!" I look at Edward and then at the ring, hesitating. Is this really what I want? Is this the life I should have? Will I be happy?

"Yes," I say shakily. The look that is in his eyes tells me that this is what I _need_. Elated, Edward takes my hand and slips the delicate ring onto my finger. I hold my hand up, admiring everything about it.

"I love it, Edward. And… I love you." I say shyly. He chuckles and pulls me into a hug.

"I love you too," he says, placing a kiss on my head.

"So… what next?" I ask. Edward stands and picks me up bridal style.

"What's next, my love, is that we are going to go home." He smiles. When he said we would be going home, it didn't feel strange at all, even though I knew he was talking about the castle. Edward was my home, and this was right where I belonged.

**A/N: Heyyyyyyy guys. I'm sorry for not updating. You know how it is(: So, what did you think? There might be one or two more chapters, we'll see. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**BPOV**

"Bella… Bella… Bella, love!"

_Who is that and why are they making such a racket? _Oh, right. I forgot, it must be Edward. When he brought me back to the castle last night, I must have fallen asleep. I smile warmly and stretch, the thought of a lovely breakfast in bed filling my mind. After all, what else would one expect in a prince's castle?

"Mmm… Prince Edward…" I murmur sleepily. I groggily grope around for his hand to make sure that it really is him instead of one of the maids. Sleep can do that to you sometimes.

"Prince? What did I do to deserve such an honor?" My eyes snap open and I quickly sit up. I raise my head and find myself looking into the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen. They look like a pair of emeralds sparkling in the ocean… wait, emeralds? I thought Edward's eyes were topaz… And then I realize. What had seemed so incredibly real a minute ago was really all a dream. The ball, the slipper, everything! It had been such a nice dream too. I must have looked a little out of place because Edward had reached a hand out to put his palm on my forehead, as if I had a fever.

"Are you alright, Bella? You look a bit pale."

"Oh, I'm fine, Edward. What happened last night after I went to sleep?" I was only asking because I was afraid that I had maybe talked in my sleep, and knowing the dream I had, that could either be very bad or… very bad.

"Nothing, really. We finished the movie and then Emmett insisted that we watch _Finding Nemo_. It was almost past midnight, though, so we all went to bed," Edward says, looking at me like I have a third head. I glare at him and say "Edward, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" I hastily wipe around my mouth, just in case there is.

"I was just wondering why you had called me 'Prince'… Is this some new game we're playing?" He grins mischievously and starts to lean forward so he can kiss me. Before his lips touch mine, I lightly put my hand on his chest.

"If you must know, I had a dream that I was Cinderella, except my name was Bellarella, and you were the prince, and Lauren and Jessica were my evil step-sisters, and Alice and Emmett were both my fairy godmother! And then it got really weird, because Jasper was a horse and Jake was a dog and Carlisle and Esme were the king and queen and-" I am cut off by Edward's lips on mine, kissing me hungrily. When he pulls away, he is smirking.

"I think I would much rather that this be a game." I contemplate him for a moment, and then decide that I like to be spontaneously kissed for no reason.

"Me too," I say lightly, leaning forward to peck his cheek. "But right now I'm kind of hungry, so why don't we go downstairs and you can make me breakfast?" Edward grins at me and slips his hand around my waist, pulling me into a hug.

"Of course, my dear. Lead the way!" I get up from the bed, giggling, taking Edward's hand with me as I go. I really _do_ feel at home with Edward. It dawns on me then that if I ever want our relationship to be something more, I have to act now. I spin around on the top step of the stairs and wrap my arms around Edward's neck.

"Edward, I want to ask you something," I look him straight in the eye. Hopefully, I am emitting more confidence than I feel. Edward eyes me with one eyebrow raised.

"Sure, love. Is everything alright?" he asks me, his tone sounding a bit worried.

"It's more than alright. Actually, everything's perfect," I begin, my voice shaking. "You know I love you, right? And that I couldn't ever love anyone as much as I love you?" I am biting my lip now, willing myself not to cry despite the nerves rolling around in my stomach.

"Of course. Bella, what's going on?" There is a note of panic in his voice now, and I know that I have to say what I want to say before things get out of hand.

"Edward, I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning and I want to be the one cuddled up to you in our bed at night. I want-" Once again, I am cut off by Edward's lips kissing mine. He kisses me slowly and sweetly, like he is trying to say everything he feels with just one kiss. He pulls away and gently leans his forehead against mine.

"Yes," he whispers lovingly. "A thousand times yes." I grin and squeal slightly; enveloping him into the biggest hug I can muster. I grab his hand and start pulling him down the stairs. We get to the bottom and I veer left, heading toward the backyard instead of the kitchen. Edward looks amused, as I am still tugging him along. He laughs and says "Bella, where are you going? I thought you wanted breakfast."

"I do," I say simply. "But first I need to find Alice."

"Alice? But why?" Edward says, puzzled.

"Because we've got a wedding to plan," I say, turning around and giving him a kiss. He chuckles and takes my hand in his. We continue onto the backyard, where we will begin to plan our own happily ever after.

**A/N: So, Chapter 13 is finally here! I'm planning on doing a short Epilouge, and then a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuck with me through this whole process :) Happy reading, and please review!**


End file.
